


Oatmeal

by Tortellini



Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor & Zarkon Friendship, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Aliens, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Fictober 2019, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inktober 2019, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Name Changes, Names, Paladins, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Inktober/Fictober 2019 Day 15: LegendFandom: Voltron Legendary DefendersPre-series, the original paladins make a wild-looking robot to protect the universe. Awesome, right? Now all they have to do is work together...and decide on an equally awesome name. Too bad they all have different ideas on what the perfect name should be.Oneshot/drabble
Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508147
Kudos: 5





	Oatmeal

What the quiznak had they created? Alfor wasn't sure. But he wasn't displeased either. It was going to be powerful and it was necessary for everything that had been happening lately honestly. The last thing he needed to do was name it. 

"Harold," he suggested. 

Gyrgan made a face. "Nah. How about Bruce? It looks like a Bruce." He smirked slightly, crossed arms over his broad chest. 

"No." Zarkon shook his head. 

"Christopher Columbus!" Blaytz added and grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Trigel resisted the urge to facepalm. "Oh no..."

"Oatmeal!"

Alfor turned. There was his wife holding his baby daughter in her arms. Little Allura was the one who had spoken. 

"Uh." Blaytz said behind him. "_Oatmeal?!"_

It was a nice thought, but he was gonna guess they were gonna have to say no. 


End file.
